


The Child's Mask

by Zacki_Chan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Link is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face appears in Clock Town who hasn't been present during the other three day cycles. Who is this new person, and where did they come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Girl with the Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an 'extra mask mission' story, thus the name. I don't intend for this to get too long, perhaps ten chapters at most.

"Well here we go again...." Tatl muttered as her and Link arrived back at Clock Town on the Dawn of the First day, yet again. "Well I trust you know what we're doing this time around... Just remember we have to get through the Stone Tower Temple at some point..." She reminded him. Link nodded. In truth, he intended to collect the remainder of the masks before freeing the last giant, in case for some reason he will need them to face Majora. He looked around the southern part of Clock Town. The usual people were there, continuing their usual actions for the first day. The workers were still there, so was the little racist dog who attacked Deku Scrubs, the purple haired kid with the Keaton mask was roaming around still, and the guard was still there to make sure no kids got out. Usually the list would end there, but, there was something different about it in this cycle. There was a new person there. A young girl, who looked perhaps a couple years younger than Link. She had short bright orange hair tied in pig tails, and a head band with pale orange cat ears on it. She was dressed in a pale orange jacket and a pink skirt, with pulled up white socks, and pink shoes with bows on them. Link couldn't really see her eyes. Much like how the Happy Mask salesman usually was, her eyes appeared to be closed, making the color of them unknown to Link. She was smiling, watching the little dog running around.

"Lovely morning... Isn't it?" She said to no one, or at least that's what Link thought at first. "Hmm fairy boy?" She said, still not looking at him. "Better enjoy it while it lasts, it's going to rain tomorrow, but you already know that."

"Uhh... Who are you?" Tatl asked. The girl finally looked over at Link and Tatl.

"Kata."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kata. That is who I am." She laughed a little. "Silly fairy."

"Why haven't we seen you around here before?" Tatl asked. Kata giggled.

"Because I just got here today, silly, silly fairy." She explained.

"Could you stop calling me silly?!" Tatl snapped. Kata shrugged.

"If that's what you'd like..." She looked directly at Link. "Now who might you be?" She waited for Link to reply.

"Link can't talk." Tatl explained. "So if you're waiting for him to say something you're going to be waiting a while." Kata perked up a little.

"Ah! So you're Link! Yes, I have heard of you!" She said happily. "The little hero, aren't we? Going around, temporarily solving everyone's problems, fighting monsters, must be fun. Maybe I should try it some time... Not sure I quite have the heart to be so dishonest though..."

"What do you mean?" Tatl asked.

"You may be saving people... But you are also dooming them. You give them happiness and salvation, but just as quickly take it all away..." Kata giggled. "How cruel... I suppose you mean well though... Or at very least I'd hope you do..." Kata turned away and started making her way towards the town exit. "I'm going to go look around outside of the town, it's just so cramped in here...."

"Good luck with that, kid!" Tatl yelled after her. "That guard isn't going to let you go anywhere!" Kata approached the guard, who didn't even look at her. She laughed as she just walked past him as though he hadn't even noticed her. "What?!" Tatl exclaimed. Link ran up to the guard, who instantly stopped him.

"Wait a second kid! You can't go out there without- oh, you have a sword. Sorry, you may go." He said.

"Why didn't you stop that little girl?!" Tatl questioned him.

"What little girl?" He asked.

"The one that just walked past you!" Tatl exclaimed. "What?! Are you blind?!"

"No little girl has passed through here today, and if one tried I assure you they would be stopped."

"BUT ONE JUST DID AND YOU DIDN'T!!!!" The two continued to argue on, while Link was just left to wonder what was going on. It was almost as if he hadn't seen her at all, which shouldn't have been possible. She wasn't wearing a stone mask, and Link could see her just fine without the lenses of truth. How peculiar....


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts Don't Come from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link trains with Romani to fight the ghosts at night.

In the end Link had decided that this cycle he would go down to Romani Ranch and help Romani and Kremia. Kremia really didn't need any help on the first day, but perhaps if he helped Romani then on the second day she might have something for Link to do. He knew that if he didn't help Romani then the next day Romani won't be around and Kremia will just be lamenting about how they lost their cows. Romani had said that ghosts would come at night and try and take all the cows, and that Link would have to help her fend them all off until the sun comes up. It didn't seem like it would be too hard of a task. Link rode around the ranch on Epona shooting the fake ghosts as practice, while Romani cheered him on.

"You're really good with that bow and arrow, Grasshopper!" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, it is quite impressive."

Kata walked down the path up to Romani and Link. She had a big smile on her face.

"It's quite entertaining."

"Oh, hi!" Romani greeted. "Are you one of his friends?" She asked. Kata shrugged.

"I suppose." She replied. "Now what might all this be for? Is there a point to this exercise?"

"Link's training to help me fight the ghosts tonight!" Romani explained. Kata cocked her head. "Ghosts, you say?"

"Yes, ghosts! They come from the sky, and tonight they're going to come and try and steal all the cows! Link and I are gonna fight them off together!" Romani said proudly. Kata chucked.

"Ghosts from the sky, you say? Now isn't that something..."

"Hey what are you even doing here?!" Tatl exclaimed, flying down from Links shoulder to face Kata. "I just noticed that the road was open, so I decided to come take a visit. Is there something wrong with that?" Kata asked.

"Don't worry!" Romani interjected. "Anyone is allowed to visit the ranch if they want!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Kata told her.

"I think I might go see the cuckoos or the dog races if you don't mind."

"Oh the dog races are so much fun!" Romani encouraged her. "You'll love it! Do you have any rupees to bet? I could let you borrow ten if you'd like, as long as you give me whatever you win if you win anything."

"Oh no that's fine..."

"Romani!" Kremia called. "What are you doing?" The group turned in the direction of the older girl.

"I'm just talking to my new friends, Link, and..." Romani thought for a moment. "... What's your name?" She whispered to Kata.

"Kata."

"Kata!" Romani called to Kremia as she approached.

"Oh? Is Kata the name of that fairy?" Kremia asked.

"What?!" Tatl exclaimed. "No! I'm Tatl!"

"Then who's Kata?" Kremia asked. "Is she a new imaginary friend?" Romani, Link, and Tatl grew rather confused.

"What? No, Kata's right here..." Romani pointed to where Kata had been, only to find she was no longer standing there. Kremia appeared to think it was just some sort of game, and played along.

"Oh I see her now! Hello Kata!" She said playfully. Link turned and saw Kata heading towards the dog races. Link dismounted Epona and chased after her. He managed to cut her off before she made her way in.

"Is there something you want, Link?" She asked. "Oh, right. You can't talk. My bad. I just thought I might go take a look at the dog races, I just love animals..." She giggled. "Romani... What a silly girl... She thinks ghosts are coming from the sky to take away her cows... How silly, ghosts don't come from the sky... Any how, you intend to help her, don't you?" Link nodded. Kata giggled. "Of course you are. That's just what you do, isn't it? Help people even though they'll all die in the end anyways... I just don't know how you do it..." Link was growing rather confused by the things Kata was saying. For one, her knowing that everyone is going to die in three days was a rather rare thing to hear in Termina, as most denied it. Also, she gave off a vibe of knowing more than she let on... Especially when she had earlier mentioned how Link 'gives people happiness and takes it away' almost as though she knew about his time traveling... "If you want to help her I guess there's nothing wrong with that... As long as it doesn't bug you to think of what's going to happen every time you don't help her..." Kata went off to the dog races, and Link was left wondering what the heck was going on with that girl.


End file.
